


stars to guide by

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 18 ish year old Killian, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, also 17 year old Emma, in portland, modern!AU, technically Neal is mentioned but I am not tagging him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a strange, very au modern!LD fic, that plays with one of my favorite crack!theories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars to guide by

She had never mentioned it to Neal. It had happened one night, after they’d had some fight about where they saw themselves in the future. She _desperately_ wanted to settle down, have a real home, and live by the sea – but he seemed pretty set on thinking they’d be living out of the bug for a while longer, until some mess from his past cleared up. She didn’t care to question him any further, because he was in one of those moods about the whole situation.

So she had grabbed a couple beers out of their motel fridge and headed down to the coast to spend an evening unwinding – _alone_. She did her best thinking down there, where all she had to listen to was the gentle wash of the waves and not Neal nitpicking something she had said or done. She loved him, she _did_ , but there were times when she couldn’t remember why she did.

But it was now, as she stared down at the pregnancy test, knowing full well that the last time she and Neal had been together didn’t fit into the time span, that she realized that one night was all that it took. She’d had had a single beer by the time he’d shown up at the shore, a little disoriented, but she hadn’t put much stock into it, really. He had been dressed a little stupidly, that much she _had_ noted. He had made some remark about the fact that she was the first friendly face he’d seen and that was what got the conversation rolling.

Despite his protests she’d gotten him to drink the spare beer she’d brought, even though he claimed that drinking was “bad form”, she just figured he came from a house where drinking _had_ been a problem. She’d been there too, but that didn’t keep her from not drinking, it just made her look at the cigarette burns on her hands and remind herself to never letting her drinking get _that_ bad.

His name was Killian Jones, roughly eighteen, or perhaps seventeen – he wasn’t entirely certain and she sure as hell wasn’t about to judge. Half the kids she had been in foster care with never had birthdays to remind them they were a year older. She hadn’t quite caught the part about how he was in the Navy or joining the Navy, because everything he said about where he was from, sort of sounded like a crazy man talking. Perhaps she was shallow, but he was _hot_ and it didn’t really matter to her that half the shit he was saying made little to no sense to her.

Somehow, she recalled, they went from sitting side-by-side, staring at the stars, to being tangled up in each other’s arms. It had been really good too, despite how he might have seemed (a little dopey and somewhat timid) those traits did not follow through into the bedroom. There was absolutely no faking it to save him from embarrassment. They had basked in the post-coital bliss, before parting ways, giggling and talking about their dreams and aspirations in life.

He had made some sweet, fantastical comment about looking to the stars to remember him as is parting words to her. Now, as she stared down at the pregnancy test, she wished that she had more than that go by. Because there were no windows in her cell, no stars to guide her path. Her only hope laid in her childish wishes that Neal would be waiting for her when this was over and she knew that wishing never got you anywhere.


End file.
